Discusión:Viaje por Sinnoh:El Reality
Adiciones aquí, audiciones aquí (8) (??) Archivo:Germán2.png Como se cantó anteriormente, aquí tienen la ficha para rellenar con sus datos: Nombre: (El que quieran pero no me vengan con uno Japones ¬¬(?)) Sprite: '(Traten de no repetirlos y que no sea el de White,Black o N) '''Mayor miedo: ' '''Pokémon: (1 solo, además no estoy seguro si lo usarán xD) Actitud: '''(Traten de describirse bien, luego no me vengan con quejas ni nada) '''En lo que es bueno: (Es decir, en que se destacan o tienen gran habilidad, Ejemplo: Buen dibujante) Firma: '''(Es solo poner los ~ ewe) Archivo:N_NB.pngSi creen que les da la cabeza suficienten anotense y si no jodanse .3. Primera! '''Nombre: Kari Sprite: '''Archivo:Lira_sprite.png '''Mayor miedo: '''Los Houndoom '''Pokémon: Archivo:Chikorita_NB.png-Archivo:bayleef_NB.png-Archivo:Meganium_NB hembra.png Hembra Actitud: '''Alegre, amable y entusiasta '''En lo que es bueno: Es buena cantando Firma: '''--[[Usuario:Kari White|★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 12:12 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Second! Nombre:Jose Manuel/Jose Sprite:Archivo:Azul_OcPa.gif(jooo keria a N...) Mayor miedo:Las historias sobre maldiciones. Pokemon:Archivo:Poliwhirl_OCPA.png-----Archivo:Politoed_NB.png Actitud:Quiere mucho a sus amigos y pokemon. Es amable y cariñoso y le gusta leer manga y novelas. En lo que es bueno:En todo en lo que haya que aplicar inteligencia! 'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 12:38 1 mar 2011 (UTC) yooo leee entrooo (comí cordero nwn) '''Nombre:' daniela natsuki Sprite: 'Archivo:Envy_by_fanny.gif '''Mayor miedo: las alturas -.-' '''Pokémon: Archivo:Daikenki_NB.gif (hembra) Actitud: simpatica, alegre, valiente y decidida En lo que es bueno: es MUY buena dibujando ewe Firma: 'Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad' ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 12:51 1 mar 2011 (UTC) My my my my my~~life (8) Nombre: Ari Sprite: '''Archivo:Ari_sprite.png '''Mayor miedo: '''Arañas xD (y insectos ewe) '''Pokémon: Archivo:Zorua_NB.png(macho) Actitud: '''Una chica rara y malvada xD gritona, se enfada por todo y se sonroja cuando se enamora xD tambien es pervertida ewe aveces es emo y cuando se enfada pega a los cojínes y rompe cosas de los demas ewe '''En lo que es bueno: Buena dibujante, buena voz (osea cantar ewe) y buena jugando al futbol (?) Firma: zσяυα★-¢нαη 12:58 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Saka...yaroze Nombre: Fubuki Shirou Sprite: Archivo:Blake_Sprite.png Mayor miedo: Que los balones de futbol cobren vida y me coman (?) Pokémon: Archivo:Turtwig_OCPA.png > Archivo:Grotle_OCPA.png > Archivo:Torterra_OCPA.png ewe Macho... Actitud: Inteligente,agil y un poco travieso xD...poco! -w-!!! ...y amable .-. En lo que es bueno: Bueno jugando futbool Portero y Delantero xD y Muy Bueno en pruebas fisicas y de resolver Puzzles...xD Firma: --'Fubuki Shirou' (~) 'Nacimos para encontrar la felicidad♫'' 17:14 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe Nombre: King Sprite: Archivo:Niño_bien_NB.png Mayor miedo: Drapions cantando canciones de lady caca (?????) Pokemon: Archivo:Oshawott_NB.png Actitud: CARAJO!!(???????????) la que uso en todas las novelas .3. En lo que es bueno: Cantando y jugando futbol (????) Firma: Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'Un Mijumaru paso por aqui♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'Me hablas o te callas?(??)•']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'Y♫ ']] [[Esperando el fin|'Lee•']] [[Campamento de Rock|'Esto♫']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 18:38 1 mar 2011 (UTC) awa(?) Nombre: Jose andres Sprite: Archivo:Jose2.png Mayor miedo:Tu!!!(?) Pokémon: Urugamosu Actitud: emm pues le gusta joder .w. En lo que es bueno: en ser jodido (?) ok eso no...en tocar guitarra?ewe Firma: --Urugamosu es el mejor (H) (?) Odio los helicopteros (?) 19:46 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe Nombre: Yen Sprite: Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png Mayor miedo: Las alturas Pokémon: Archivo:Eevee_NB.png=>Archivo:Glaceon_NB.pnghembra Actitud: '''Es amable,simple,dulce y comprensiva,se piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas '''En lo que es bueno: Es buena dibujante a mano y sabe tocar la flauta y la guitarra Firma:Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png♥yen♥♬Eon family the best♬Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 20:15 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Yo juego (?) Nombre: Kev Sprite: Archivo:Yoh3_solo_uso_de_Yoh.PNG Mayor miedo: Alturas y pokémon insecto Pokémon: Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif Actitud: '''Es alguien divertido que le gusta hacer muchas cosas, pero si se enoja no tiene naaada de paciencia '''En lo que es bueno: Puede ver los sentimientos de la gente (osea saber si se sienten tristes, felices, est. aunque no lo demuestren) Firma:Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 22:08 1 mar 2011 (UTC) no me olviden!!!! Nombre: Cristal Sprite: Archivo:Paloma_LADEC.png Mayor miedo: nada Pokémon: Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png Actitud: soy fuerte , no le temo a nada , soy alta , tengo mucho caracter (pero algunas veces soy pesada si me hacen enojar ) En lo que es bueno: buena bailarina y rapida (bien rapida ) Firma: Glaceon1020 15:59 2 mar 2011 (UTC)Usuario:Glaceon1020 Aqui estoy y alla voy (?) Nombre: Shadow alexanderson Sprite:Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png Mayor miedo: Los torterra Pokémon: Totodile Actitud: Amable y simpatico aunque puede ser desagradable y frio En lo que es bueno: Creando estrategias,en algunos deporte sy jugando a los videojuegos x3 Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan]]' 16:51 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Yo...supongo :'Nombre:' Alex :'Sprite:' Archivo:Morti OCPA.png :'Mayor miedo:' Nada mientras Karpador este de mi lado. :'Pokemon:' Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif :'Actitud:' Aparenta ser gracioso, pero escnde una gran mente maestra que usa a veces para el mal...o no? Es un poco impaciente, odia esperar y piensa mucho en las cosas. :'En lo que es bueno:' Inteligente, calculador, guitarra, dañar cosas, decir tonterias, buena memoria y derivados. ;D :'Firma:' --It´s Alex 16:58 2 mar 2011 (UTC) : Yo Nombre: Bertha (?) Sprite: archivo:Aroe NB.png Mayor m: Alex (el de arriba) ._. Pokémon: Watchog ( Actitud: Es mala malosa :3 En que es bueno: Pegar y concinar .3. Link=La navidad de los Pokémon♬Alex ~ Music life♬Link=Puerto Tormentoso 22:58 3 mar 2011 (UTC) D '''Nombre:' Sofi Sprite:Archivo:Safiraa.pngy para ocaciones especiales =3:Archivo:Trainer_Safira_vestido1-Hecho_Por_Pokesofi-.png Mayor miedo:Que la fauna del mundo muera .. Pokémon: Archivo:Vulpix_OCPA.png-->(si quieres)Archivo:Ninetales_DP.png(hembra) Actitud: es sincera maigable astuta aventurera chistosa y muy buena amiga siempre esucucha y ayuda a sus amigos y alos que la nesesitan , no manipula ni es mala ella juega justo, se la pasa cantando para ella y cuando puede toca la guitarra en el cuarto En lo que es bueno: Tocar musica(guitarra y piano) Firma: '''The black and withe wolf The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?! 04:31 8 mar 2011 (UTC)' Yo ewe '''Nombre:' Stan! Sprite: ' Archivo:Corredor_DP.png '''Mayor miedo: ' Bailar Poker Face! D: '''Pokémon: Archivo:Combusken_NB_hembra.png Actitud: ''' Soy calmado, me gusta tocar la guitarra, hacer bromas, y no me quejo mucho, de hecho me rio todo el tiempo '''En lo que es bueno: Buen Guitarrista y Compositor! Firma: ' --'╚»★StalinC★«╝~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 19:42 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Halo ♪ Nombre: Jose Sprite: Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png Mayor miedo: Alturas Poke: Archivo:Cloyster NB.png Actitud: Soy carismatico (?) xD soy amable buena onda y buen amigo, se tocar guitarra .3. En lo que es bueno: Tocar guitarra y Componer canciones Firma: [[Usuario:Garash07|'►Jose◄']] (◘) [[Usuario Discusión:Garash07|'¿Preguntas?']] (◙) 01:30 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Si se quieren apuntar... Archivo:N_NB.png...SE VAN A LA MIERDA 8D Archivo:Germán2.pngLo que el quiso decir es que se terminaron los puestos, lo siento n-nU Archivo:N_NB.png... Archivo:N_NB.pngY luego se van a la mierda 8D Archivo:Germán2.pngewe